


Il personale hanami di Sakura

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [NaruSaku][Post episodio 53 di Shippuden - Pre ritorno di Sasuke]Sasuke ha detto chiaramente di non essere disposto a tornare a Konoha, dove quindi restano Sakura e Naruto, rimasugli spezzati del Team 7 che cercano per quanto possono di ricostruire una parvenza di vita.L'hanami è arrivato a Konoha, regalando agli abitanti piogge di fiori, e ha portato con sè un vento di rinnovamento che soffia delicato sui suoi abitanti.Dal testo:"Naruto scoppiò a ridere in quel suo modo caotico e disordinato che riempiva il cuore di Sakura e di tutti quelli che lo conoscevano, una risata solare come chi la possedeva, una risata che era il contrario di chi mancava da tanto tempo e la cui assenza si faceva ogni giorno un po’ più sorda.«Possiamo rimediare, lo sai.»Sakura si chiese per un attimo a che cosa si stesse riferendo, un attimo solo perché le fu chiaro – chiaro come il sole – a cosa Naruto si stesse riferendo.«Lo so.»"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Il personale hanami di Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Eccomi di nuovo qui, questa volta – mi sorprendo da sola in realtà – con una NaruSaku ambientata in un imprecisato momento dopo l’episodio 53 di Shippuden, indicativamente tra gli episodi 54 e 57, quando Naruto si allena con Kakashi e prima dell’arrivo di Sora.  
> A pensarci bene questa one-shot potrebbe inserirsi in una serie che comprenda “あなたは私の家です Anata Wa Watashinoiedesu – Tu sei la mia casa”, una serie che sia basata sul concetto di squadra che condivide nel senso più ampio della parola. *mumble, mumble…rimugina sulla possibilità di creare suddetta serie, ampliandola con OS che riprendano un po’ tutti i team di Konoha*  
> Comunque sia, la mia è solo una OS che vuole essere un missing moment nato dopo il discorso che Sakura fa a Naruto fuori dal covo di Orochimaru (“Non piangere. Non saranno le tue lacrime a farlo tornare indietro. Ci sono io qui con te, insieme diventeremo ancora più forti, te lo prometto.”).  
> Tutto ruota intorno all’hanami che, a sentire i vari siti che ho consultato, è simbolo di rinascita e al tempo stesso di caducità, di qualcosa che in quel preciso istante è meraviglioso, ma che al tempo stesso non è destinato a durare (esattamente come l’amore tra Sakura e Naruto che non è altro che una stagione della loro vita).  
> Nella speranza che l’apprezziate, buona lettura.  
> Senatrix
> 
> P.S: ho cercato di mantenere quanto più possibile l’IC, ma l’avvertimento OOC mi pare doveroso inserirlo, in quanto insomma, parliamo di Naruto e Sakura insieme!

**Il personale Hanami di Sakura**

_"La stagione dell'amore viene e va"_  
Franco Battiato, La stagione dell'amore

Sakura, guardando il compagno disteso di fianco, si chiese quando fosse successo, esattamente.  
Quando era accaduto che ritenesse Naruto indispensabile, imprescindibile per andare avanti senza Sasuke?

_Marzo era iniziato ormai da un po’ e i ciliegi erano nel loro periodo più splendido._

_Come tante altre volte stava seduta su un telo blu così scuro da sembrare nero – un telo così simile a **lui** da farle male, eppure lo accoglieva volentieri, quel dolore, perché le faceva capire che nonostante era ancora viva – sotto un ciliegio abbastanza nascosto e isolato che ogni tanto le regalava piccoli e delicati fiori. Il sole stava calando, lasciando il posto alla notte e Sakura era ancora lì, seduta sotto il ciliegio, contornata da fiori dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli._  
 _«L'hanami è finito. Che cosa ci fai ancora qui?»_  
 _Naruto le stava appollaiato di fianco, Sakura non si era neanche accorta che fosse arrivato. Sorrise leggermente e gli tese una mano, invitandolo silenziosamente a sedersi accanto a lei, a distendere le ormai lunghe gambe e a rilassarsi, un attimo solo prima che Tsunade o Kakashi o Yamato li convocassero per l’ennesima missione._  
 _«Non è bellissimo, Naruto?»_  
 _«Non ti facevo tipa da yozakura…» rispose lui, ignorando la domanda._  
 _«Non è yokazura se non c’è del sake caldo, dovresti saperlo…»_  
 _Naruto scoppiò a ridere in quel suo modo caotico e disordinato che riempiva il cuore di Sakura e di tutti quelli che lo conoscevano, una risata solare come chi la possedeva, una risata che era il contrario di chi mancava da tanto tempo e la cui assenza si faceva ogni giorno un po’ più sorda._  
 _«Possiamo rimediare, lo sai.»_  
 _Sakura si chiese per un attimo a che cosa si stesse riferendo, un attimo solo perché le fu chiaro – chiaro come il sole – a cosa Naruto si stesse riferendo._  
 _«Lo so.»_  
  
 _Il buio li aveva circondati e in un’altra situazione forse Naruto avrebbe fatto una delle sue battute a sproposito e Sakura si sarebbe arrabbiata e lo avrebbe picchiato, ma le lanterne con la loro calda luce arancione iniziarono ad accendersi e a salire in cielo, illuminando dolcemente i ciliegi in fiore e le acque calme dei canali e quando la nostalgia la colse, Sakura trovò la spalla solida e calda di Naruto a sostenerla._  
 _Il silenzio li avvolse, così come le braccia di Naruto avvolsero Sakura in un abbraccio caldo che sapeva di casa, un abbraccio che l’aveva circondata fin dal loro primo incontro, in tutte le loro missioni, soprattutto da quando Sasuke se ne era andato._  
 _Il buio si fece più intenso, così come il profumo di Sakura che penetrò nelle narici di Naruto che aveva il naso e le labbra sprofondate nei capelli della ragazza, inspirando a fondo l’odore di fiori che la compagna emanava._  
  
 _Spostare le labbra dai capelli al collo di Sakura fu naturale, esattamente come lo fu per Sakura lasciarsi baciare e anzi, voltarsi nell’abbraccio di Naruto per prendere dolcemente possesso di quelle labbra sottili sempre aperte su una risata – così diverse da quelle di Sasuke, sottili e sempre imbronciate._  
 _Baciarsi fu naturale, esattamente com’era diventato naturale per Naruto proteggere Sakura e per Sakura prendersi cura di Naruto._  
 _Il sapore e l’odore erano quelli di casa, la pelle – man mano sempre più scoperta – era avere sotto le dita qualcosa di nuovo e di conosciuto al tempo stesso._  
 _Anche liberarsi pian piano di qualche strato di stoffa venne facile – come la moltiplicazione del corpo per Naruto, come lo studio per Sakura – il calore di Sakura che sembrava farsi più intenso per avvolgere Naruto._  
  
 _Eppure, sembrava ci fosse una nota stonata in quella melodia di fiori di ciliegio e baci, una nota sola intorno alla quale tutto ruotava, un unico suono che però riusciva, nella sua assenza, a turbare la perfezione._  
 _Sasuke. Sasuke era la nota stonata. Sasuke che mancava e la cui assenza si faceva sentire. Sasuke che li aveva lasciati e sembrava non voler tornare, lasciandoli da soli a rimettere insieme i cocci dei loro cuori infranti, cercando una colla che non esisteva, perché la colla era Sasuke e senza di lui loro non riuscivano a stare, troppo egoisti per rinunciare a quella parvenza di famiglia e di casa che trovavano l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra._  
  
Ma quello che accade poi Sakura lo ricordava con estremo stupore ed infinita gratitudine.  
  
 _La melodia era cambiata all’improvviso e non c’erano più stonature._  
 _Non era la melodia aggraziata di un tempo, era confusionaria e luminosa e bella a modo suo._  
 _Sakura aveva spalancato gli occhi per un secondo, incredula, lasciandosi poi sprofondare in quel bacio che sapeva di nuovo e di bello e di perfetto anche se era impacciato e strano._  
 _I fiori di ciliegio cominciarono a cadere come gocce di pioggia in un acquazzone estivo, circondando i ragazzi e riparandoli da occhi indiscreti._  
 _In un turbinio di petali, Sakura strofinò la punta del naso con quella di Naruto che la fissava stupito e le sfiorava il viso con la punta delle dita, quasi non credesse che finalmente il suo desiderio di ragazzino fosse stato esaudito._  
 _Ma Sakura era lì, sopra di lui, morbida e calda e non era un sogno: Naruto se ne rese conto quando i capelli rosa della ragazza formarono di nuovo una cortina intorno al suo viso, quando il dolce profumo gli penetrò nel naso e le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo e ancora, in un bacio che forse avrebbe avuto termine quando i fiori avessero smesso di cadere._  
  
Naruto le dormiva di fianco, scomposto e russante, ma a Sakura quel caos notturno non dava più noia come quando, poco più che bambini, partivano in missione.  
Aveva scoperto sotto la pioggia di fiori di ciliegio che il caos di Naruto era ciò che le serviva e che Sasuke e i suoi oscuri propositi di vendetta, propositi che strisciavano infidi nei suoi silenzi, non facevano per lei.  
Aveva scoperto che era bello avere qualcuno che le rubasse le coperte, perché il ladro era la stessa persona che l’avvolgeva nel suo abbraccio caldo quando tremava di freddo.  
Aveva scoperto che guardare Naruto dormire le regalava la pace che non aveva mai davvero avuto.  
In quell’esatto istante Naruto si girò, allungò un braccio, le prese la mano e la tirò a sé.  
“È ancora presto… dormi, il giorno non è ancora cominciato…”  
Fuori dalla finestra una pioggia di petali di ciliegio fece sorridere Sakura, che si lascio stringere e capì: Naruto era il suo hanami personale.


End file.
